When Reapers Intertwine
by WraithPrimaryQ
Summary: A new inmate transfers Smith's Grove and gets moved across the hall from Michael. He can't wait to kill her and call it a day. But will Michael even survive his first encounter with this unfeeling mass murder? rated M for unmerciful violence and hard core smut (there will be fluff to if that's what you like)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM HALLOWEEN  
(though it he were real, I think I would have every right to make him mine)**

**This is the first Michael fanfic that I have written down. This chapter im introducing the one, the only, Michael Myers. I like to think of him as an actual person with first world problems that no one sees. I also like to think of what happens in a life of a person between the gaps of here and there. So there's going to be some points of the story where Michael is reminiscing. I mean he's been in the loony bin for what 15 years and not a damn interesting happened? I say nay! So… Enjoy**

He heard the jangling of keys at his door and murmuring voices

"I'll be right back, forgot to bring the chains."  
"Right." The other replied with a yawn

_-Coming into my room tired and unprepared, surely these two have a death wish they want me to fulfill-_

Michael sat in his usual quiet demeanor that seemed to make people think he was a paralyzed vegetable. This was all presumed, however in actuality nothing could be further from the truth.  
He was pretty lean and remarkably strong for a man who pretends to be a stiff mute for fifteen years of their life. Long dirty blond hair adorned his head that would cover his face when there was the rare instance he needed or wanted to remove his masks. At one point of his life, he remembered, the good doctor had one of the nurses try and cut his hair. Three minutes into the session he sent her to the hospital for three shattered metacarpal bones in her right hand. After that they decided to leave well enough alone.

The best characteristic Michael thought he had, was his patience. And it was unquestionably true. Once, his keepers had forgotten to let him out of his room so that he could relieve himself for nearly the entire day. Despite his nearly bursting bladder, he did not shake his leg or pace the room as others would have. He just sat composed on his poor excuse of a bed, motionless and barely breathing. When the guards finally showed up, he did not utter a word. He simply stood up and with one good hard blow, he knocked out both guards. He then proceeded to urinate on them being careful not to miss their faces. Needless to say there is an even stricter schedule to maintain his days.

But since everyone presumed he had shit for brains, so he surmised, people seemed to think that the best thing about him was his eyes. He could never for the life of him grasp why they considered it to be the best thing about him. His shrink always said that there was only a black nothingness to them, and Michael concurred. But it seemed time after time he would always get the ones who would say-

"Oooh, such pretty eyes"  
"-gasp- So Blue!"  
"For someone who's a soulless killer, you sure have pretty eyes"

All female of course, the guys couldn't give a damn even if they wanted to. Something about "no homo" whatever that meant.

He listened to the lock turn and release and a small shaft of light crept through. He watched as the dim light slowly overtake his usually dark sanctuary, for some reason he never got used to it.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…"

He growled inwardly, he always hated wen people called him that. It was like these morons were addressing him as a small child or a pet rather than the seven foot, massively built man that he was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he could have said something to them, but a more prominent voice said-

_-They Should Know Better-_

"Guess what Mikey? You're gonna get a _roommate"_

Could he have emphasized the word roommate any more clearly? It took a moment when the news hit him like a ton of bricks. He snapped his head up rather quickly and gave the guard an inquisitive look. Michaels' eyes seemed to say "_ROOMATE?" _The guard chortled, mocking him openly.

"Well that sure grabbed your attention didn't it, Mikey my boy?"  
-_Don't call me your "boy"- _he snarled, but again it was inaudible.

The guard continued "Well, not exactly a roommate per say. I mean really, who would _want_ to shack up with _you_? NO! They are going to be across the hall from you."

Again Michael cast another questioning look completely unfazed by the man's insult. He was puzzled because the room across the hall was occupied by a schizophrenic man who thought everything that flied was out to get him. It was actually pretty amusing to watch the man, when he was outside, flail his arms over his head. He would yell "Oh Oh! Please somebody help me, there out for my head!" and not paying attention to his surroundings he would slam into the walls of the building. That memory made the sides of his mouth twitch for a little less than a second. Did the man suddenly up and die or what? Michael stared harder at the man as if to say "_Elaborate…_ Dumbass."

"Yep, were gonna be movin you to a bigger room. It's gonna be located in an isolated wing of this facility. I guess loopy Loomis finally got the suits on high to move you." The guard took a moment to huff "-so I suppose you'd better start packing all this crap on your walls. If it were me, I'd throw away all those damn creepy things. Why don't you make pretty masks like all the normal ones do?" and with that comment the guard laughed wildly until he was choking on his own spit.

-_But they aren't yours so keep your filthy hands off of them- _he thought with a resentful voice –_and I didn't ask for your damn criticism-_  
Where did these nonsensical people get off on telling what course of actions he should take? It was bad enough these people had him in chains all the blasted time.  
Michael wanted to choke the irritant himself, instead of the spit that was lodged in his throat. But Michael felt that the guard had more information on his new "roomie".

The guard had just caught his breath and started to fan his ruddy face with his hands. He then held up one of his boney fingers.  
"But Wait! There's More!"  
-_OBVIOUSLY-_  
"This aint' _any _roommate. _It,_ is a _SHE._" The guard gave him mischievous look.

A _SHE?!_ These people just went from being bone stupid to down right Brain Damaged! Michael made a mental note, that when his business with his sister was done, to kill these "suits on high". Hadn't anyone done the body count of women vs. men?  
Michael's grades never reflected it, but he was a man of deep intellect. He just chose never to do his work because he found it to be tedious and pointless. Michael loved how to discover how things worked, when there was anything he didn't understand he took it apart. Men were pretty basic; eat, sleep, shit, have sex (for some reason), and work. _Women _on the other hand, were far more vexing to decipher. Whatever he didn't understand, he would kill and take whatever it was apart for observation. Males and females had the same interiors with slight differences on the exterior. But it was just something about females that he couldn't figure out. They made him feel... different. Michael didn't like to feel a damn thing. So whenever he would get the chance, he would analyze them from the dark corners of their homes. Trying to see what made these creatures tick, so to speak, he would tilt his head from side to side in his silent frustration. Calmly he would slowly approach his unsuspecting subject from behind.

With not so much as a word, he would glide his famed butcher knife across their trachea leaving a trail of dribbling blood. Michael would study them in their final moments to see if it revealed anything. However, so far, they all died the same. Dilation of the pupils, sudden rapid breathing as if all they had to do was catch their breath and everything would be o.k. Then slowly the body relaxed only to stiffen once again, and life would simply fade into a pale blue. Their eyes fixated on the angel of death that had saved them from their shallow meaningless life, always in fear. All the same to him, but it was just _something_ about them, in their existence. He shook his head internally, _women._ Why did they have to be so complex? But it seemed that he wasn't the only male in his predicament, he often heard the men around his ward talk about how infuriating it was just trying to ask how their day was. One wrong move or word could destroy their chances of "tapping that" again another phrase he didn't understand. Nor did he have the desire to ask someone what it meant. Now they were putting a female across from him.  
-_Fan-fucking-tastic. I'll just kill her first chance I get. There is only so much irritation I can live with. If I'm going to be in this hell hole, I'd like to live with little amounts of annoyances.-_

The guard continued to speak to Michael's _great delight_  
" I can't wait for you two to interact. Hell, I can't wait for the two of us to interact"  
With that he opened his fingers to make a V shape and brought it to his mouth. He then flicked out his tongue and made a slurping noise. By this time Michael's temper was at its boiling point, he wanted to break the man's jaw to stop his nonsensical rambling. The next comment however, stopped him from doing so.

"But there's something I just don't get-" he paused momentarily patting the back of his head "-Their moving you to second priority on the patients list. I tried asking why, but no one knows why, not even the suits. All I heard was that the Vice-Prez called himself to deliver the news, but other that, no one is talkin"

Michel sat dumfounded, racking his brain looking for a word more degrading to call their absolute stupidity. Who were "they"?! How many not so innocent people did he have to slay in order to show these idiots how dangerous he was?

While Michael sat in his state of shock, the other guard had returned with his usual chains. The balding man slapped his palm twice against the walls of Michael's quarters to grab the first man's attention. A resounding echo bounced around the room, and the man whipped around in obvious panic.

"Time to walk the dog"

**So there we have it boys and girls. Im a terribly slow typer so I tend to write my stories down in pencil then re-write it as I type it out. Ive already started on the second installment of this twisted romance. Its gonna be a while though till we see some smut, but oh it will be vivid. If your into that type of thing, your so naughty, but so am I. If you don't like it, well getting to the smut, it will be an interesting story, I hope anyway. Yes there will be blood and fluff because that's what I like. I'll be introducing my OC character in the next chapter, I take great pride in her, I hope she will be as pleasing to you. Signing off for now, your equally naughty friend ~Wraith Primary **_**Q**_


End file.
